Garrett
Garrett is the deuteragonist of Quest for Camelot. He was voiced by Cary Elwes with Bryan White doing his singing voice. He spends most of his appearances blind. Biography Garrett worked in King Arthur's stable when he was younger, learning fighting skills from the knights and dreaming of becoming one himself. But when an accident involving a hay fire blinded him, he became solitary, jaded, and painfully independent. He keeps to the Forbidden Forest with his pet silver-winged falcon Ayden. His blindness was an obstacle, naturally, but he learned to use his instincts and fight what he couldn't see, rather than fear it, using Ayden as his eyes. The forest became part of him, and he is part of it. When the idealistic and feisty Kayley interrupts his solitary existence, she completely throws him for a loop. When he can't shake her, he agrees to help her, even if it means going back to Camelot, the place he hoped he would never return to, with all its painful memories. He has to learn to trust and rely on others, something he had conditioned himself against since his embittering experience in Camelot. When he begins to fall for Kayley, it complicates things as he is sure his blindness will be an obstacle to their relationship. He and Kayley return to Camelot and help return Excalibur to King Arthur and defeat the villainous Baron Ruber. On their wedding day, King Arthur knights them both Knights of the Round Table. Personality Garrett initially comes across as being bad-tempered and something of a loner, with little patience for people he views as being clumsy or weak. He is also somewhat cynical and pessimistic. However, Garrett becomes more open and positive as the film progresses, mostly due to Kayley's influence. Garrett apparently has low self-esteem, viewing himself as being 'lesser' than most men due to his blindness. In spite of his gruff manner, Garrett is brave and noble, risking his own life on a number of occasions to help others or fight for a cause he believes in. He was willing to retrieve Excalibur, despite his dislike of Camelot, and embodied many of the ideals and values that Camelot was built around. Like Kayley, he dreamed of becoming a knight and was thrilled when this dream finally came true. Garrett tends to be cautious and thinks before he acts, a trait that has no doubt saved his life many times in the Forbidden Forest. He is also quick-witted and possesses a somewhat dry sense of humor. Skills/abilities In spite of his blindness, Garrett is a very skilled and capable fighter. He mainly fights with a wooden staff, which doubles as a walking stick. As a result of being blind, Garrett's other senses have grown sharper - he has a keen sense of hearing and smell in particular. Garrett is very knowledgeable about many of the plants and creatures of the Forest, being able to identify them even without his sight. Garrett also appears to be able to understand and communicate with Aiden. Trivia *Garrett actually has a cameo appearance at the beginning of ''Quest for Camelot - ''he is briefly seen practicing sword fighting in Camelot's main courtyard, as the Knights ride in. *Garrett's parents are never seen or mentioned in the film, so it's possible they died. Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Quest for Camelot characters